


Soon!

by BrownSugarC



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownSugarC/pseuds/BrownSugarC
Summary: In this story, set three years after Sonja Percy leaves NCIS in New Orleans, a secret comes to light which both shocks and distresses Christopher LaSalle.  What were their lives like during that time period when the words of the song 'Soon!' unfolds encompassing their hearts.  Just when we thought it was over, fate cracks the door wide open.





	1. Soon! Introduction

One last story about my favorite non-couple Christopher LaSalle and Sonja Percy of NCIS New Orleans.  I was surprised that I made it through the last episode with her and did not cry.  As I finish this story one day after, I see that Chris mentions an observation of “what might have been…”  And so my story takes us there.

**_Set three years after Sonja Percy leaves NCIS in New Orleans, a secret comes to light which both shocks and distresses Christopher LaSalle.  What were their lives like during that time period when the words of the song 'Soon!' unfolds encompassing their hearts.  Just when we thought it was over, fate cracks the door wide open._ **

I will share this song with you and hope you remember the words as you read through the story that I have woven. We have grown to know Chris LaSalle and his heart.  I will look to see how the series depicts his loss.

Rarely in my adult life have I invested so much time into one TV show outside of M*A*S*H.  As an old soldier (1975 – 1983), I can identify with the depth of the characters that CBS has tried to portray with the women that they created for the show.  Brody, Doc Wade, Percy and Gregorio are strong, educated women who are highly skilled in their male dominated professions.

While most consider it just a TV show, those of us who have served always hope that television (and the movies) will provide an honest representation of who we are, our successes and our challenges.  I know am not the only one who spots mistakes with uniforms, military terms and historical events.  I am most disappointed with them not addressing the PTSD that the agents have. While it has been pronounced with Pride, LaSalle and Percy, we have seen it with Doc Wade (seeing so much death) and other guest characters. I think they owed also some type of service announcements to point that issue out to the public.

All of the men and women in uniform who carry guns in our country deserve our respect, our appreciation and our concern.  Faced with the ravages of war or interacting with some of the most despicable individuals on the streets of America, PTSD is rampant among the men and women who serve.  Taking a life, no matter what the reason, is disturbing to the human intellect.

I know that I will miss my Country Mouse and City Mouse.  I appreciate the depth that the actors Lucas Black and Shalita Grant have brought to the television screen.  I am sure that everyone hopes that Grant’s resume catches up to that of her co-star Black whose face seems to show up in many pop-cultural films that I did not watch but only became aware of because of his name.  I can surely see her in the movies!

_“_ **Soon”** _as recorded by LeAnn Rimes_

_Soon Baby_  
I will cry my last tear  
Soon, yeah  
I will be over you  
  
Soon, darling  
All these tears won't be here  
Soon, yeah  
You know that I will be over you soon  
  
One night, baby  
You won't be in my dreams  
One night, yeah  
I'll finally make it through one night, darling  
  
I won't call out your name  
I won't be in this place  
I will be over you soon  
  
Soon as the mountains turn into rivers  
Soon as the sea turns into sand  
Soon as the sun comes up at midnight  
That's how soon  
  
All the hurt will end  
But till then I'll just pretend  
It will be over, over  
I keep telling myself I'll forget you  
Someday soon, soon


	2. Sonja Runs Away

Wow.  Just how undecided can one person be?  I hated telling Pride that I wasn’t staying and he understood.  I’m not quite sure how he did, when I really didn’t.  I just knew I needed to go somewhere else.  I knew that it would be hard telling the team but they made it easier by their ease dropping on me talking with Pride. Tammy worked hard not to cry and instead made a tear run down my check.  She had quickly become my dear friend and cheerleader.

We had way too many drinks at the bar.  Thank goodness I had left my car at the condo and ended up taking a taxi.  Finally back at the condo I realize that I could finally let the dam of tears escape.  I was brave this evening.  I really am excited about this new job opportunity but then there’s LaSalle.

I found an old Patti Labelle’s song weeks ago called ‘Somebody Loves You Baby’ which explained my heart completely.   I would just put it on loop for hours at a time.   I had wondered if I would ever tell him how I felt and now I know the answer is no.

 I can still see the look on LaSalle’s face when I finally had to tell him why I was late and he gave me a look that I wish I could forget.  What did he say? **“** If leaving’s what you want, I’d be happy for you.  Is leaving what you want?” I was so confused by the time I finally talked to Pride at the end of their mission.   I think he wanted to be pissed but he’s too good of a man not realize that some of my discomfort was because of his seemingly recklessness.  I had put up my walls long before I got to the team.  He tried to take them down but somehow he was not as successful as Brody and Gregorio. But in the end he let me know that I was a valued member of the team and more than that “a friend” and wanted me to stay on the team.

My saving grace was Ms. Loretta.  She came through for me.  She has been the role model that I cherished ever since I came to the team.  Headstrong, compassionate and fearless.  Her friendship with Pride was one redeeming quality in him.  She could get through to him like no one else.  Her encouragement to pursue the new opportunity meant more to me than she will ever know.

So now I’m here and I have more time to think about LaSalle.  I tried not to look at him tonight.  He has walked around with the puppy dog look since that day when he pressed me and I had to tell him about the interview.  When he hugged me that last time, I really expected him to swoop in and kiss me especially after what he said.  It still bothers me that I always thought that he wanted me, I know I sure wanted him.  He just put that wall up and would not go over it or around it.

I read a quote in an English Lit class once that said ‘moving on doesn’t mean that you’re giving up.  It means that you’re making a choice to be happy instead of being hurt’.  Like I told Loretta, this opportunity fell into my lap but as I worked with LaSalle on that last case, I could not see where I fit into his life.  He was trying to get a grip on what I was thinking as we walked from the car up those steps.  Not being with him had pained me for months.  No, this was the right decision for two reasons -- the prospect for a new career and trying to sort out where I belong as well as the ability to leave this pain in my heart behind.  I’ll leave LaSalle and Ramon in the rear view mirror and move ahead with my life.

I pour myself a glass of wine and to my dismay there is a knock at the door.  Damn it Tammy I say as I open the door you won’t have me here much longer to…

Much to my surprise, there stood LaSalle minus that silly grin of his.  What’s up Christopher?

“I don’t know how to say this but I was not ready to say good bye.”  

I searched my mind really quick but could not come up the words or a reason not to have him come in.  “Really LaSalle?  Come on in.  I just opened a bottle of wine.  Do you want some or one of Tammy’s beers?  Just be gone before she sees that you have it.”

“That’s not going to happen Sonja.  Tammy’s not coming back tonight.”

“How would you know that?” 

“Because we have an arrangement.”  My eyes got really big and before I could move Christopher had pulled me into an embrace.  My own body betrayed me and just like our first hug I found myself melting into his arms.  After that first fiery kiss on my lips he found spots on my neck that I had long forgotten were there.  “Shit, not now Chris” I murmured but realized that I had not moved an inch to get away from his grip.  Knowing that Tammy was not coming back allowed him to freely start removing my clothes then his.  This is the man that I always suspected was underneath that seemingly cool, calm demeanor.  We didn’t make it to my room the first go around.  Later in my bed after a repeat performance I laid wrapped in his arms partially angry that it took him this long to decide that he really wanted me and now having been given a reason to regret leaving New Orleans.

Morning came and when I awaken and went to move, Chris’ arms tighten around me.  “Well good morning to you too.  Look I need to get up.” 

“I’ll give you ten minutes. I guess I can let you go for that long.” 

Let me go?  Those words rang hollow in my ears.  Yep, he’s going to just ‘let’ me go?  I still don’t know what the hell Chris was thinking coming by last night. Not once has he asked me to stay or said that he had feelings for me but tapped danced around it in our last one on one conversation.  I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of telling him how I feel now.

We finally got up about 9:00 and as I turned the water on in the shower, I could see his reflection in the mirror.  After one very, hot steamy shower, we both got dressed.  Chris sat on the end of the bed watching me comb my hair.  I’ll never know how you get all that hair into that little bitty braid.

“Hey, my cab will be here in about ninety minutes. I need to get my suitcases closed up.” 

“Cancel the cab Sonja.  I’ll drop you at the airport.”

We got the rest my stuff into his truck.  The movers had come yesterday to take the bulk of my belongings including my car. 

We didn’t even make it to the first corner when I asked “why LaSalle? Why now?”  “I can’t explain it Sonja.  Does being stupid count?  Tammy told us from day one that we had a thing. I’ve always known that I love you Sonja.” 

“Chris do you hear yourself?  You just said that you loved me?” 

“Well, that’s the truth.  Look, I did what I knew was right at the time for the team Sonja.  I was willing to sacrifice ‘us’ for the team.  You can be angry at me and you can hate me but I know why I did what I did.  Could I look back in a week or month or a year and realize that it was a big mistake?  Yes, but Sonja I know me.  I could not be intimately involved with you and do my job. I would have made a bad judgment call one day to protect you and have that decision be fatal for one or both of us.  We had to get through the investigation from D.C.  And then when you were almost pushed off that building it resurfaced with me again.  What if he had pushed you off?  I could have grieved my partner but I would have been destroyed by seeing the possible love of my life dying.  It’s hard to explain Sonja.  I hope in time that you can find it in your mind to understand why I did what I did and forgive me.

Well, I decided there was nothing that I could say and not come across as the angry black woman so I closed my mouth until we got near the airport and I had to tell Chris which airline.  Chris put his blue light up on the dash and parked his truck in a spot reserved for security and helped me carry my bags to the screening point. 

Finished with that task, Chris asked “do you mind if I walk you to the gate?” 

“That would be fine Chris.”   Half way to the security check point Chris took my hand and took it again once we had cleared the screening for our weapons.  Since he had a badge, he was able to walk me to the waiting area.  I was the last person to board the plane.  I still don’t know who that woman was that was sobbing at having to leave her Country Mouse behind. 

I saw the pitiful looks that the flight attendants in the forward section gave me as they directed me to my seat and put my carry on in the overhead compartment. I cried so hard that I didn’t realize that we had taken off. I looked to the once empty seat to my left and saw that a nun had sat down in it. 

Can I help you dear?                                            

“No”.  I replied as I took her hand and cried even harder.  Half way there I was finally able to quit bawling.  I’m suspected that the flight attendant was so nice because he knew I was a federal agent. He kept my glass filled and gave me a weak smile at every glance.


	3. Christopher Grieves

There’s a knock at the door followed by shouting. I should know that voice.  “LaSalle, LaSalle, open the door.” I get up with my head swimming.

“Hey Tammy, what are you doing here?”

“I brought your truck home. Pride told me that he sent you home in a cab last night.  You look like the truck ran you over.  Anything you want to talk about LaSalle?”

“Why would I want to talk about that tired subject again? I walked away from Percy after holding her close one more time.  You thought you had the answers two years ago when you showed up declaring that Percy and I belonged to a drug cartel.  You were wrong last night Tammy to suggest that I go over to the condo and properly say good bye to my former partner.  I went too far. I ended up telling her that I loved her.  Our parting at the airport rivaled that of any scene that you have ever seen in a sappy love movie.  I had to finally help Sonja down the walk way and then when I came back and the security officer closed the jet way access door, I leaned against the glass and had to spend five minutes getting my own self together.

I was questioning if she left because of me.  Like I told Triple P “Percy and I are close.  We’ve had some complications in our partnership.”  “P” asked “and you worried if she is leaving because of you?”  “Not worried, just wondering”.

I couldn’t wait until King’s bar opened Friday.  Then I found this damn song by LeAnne Rimes called ‘Soon’ and played it until the band started up.   I knew King knew why I was drinking so heavily.  He finally told me that I had had enough and as I took my keys out he grabbed them and called me a taxi.”

“Do you mind staying for a while Tammy?”  I got Tammy a beer and we laughed and joked about Percy for most of the afternoon.  While I held on to my tears, Tammy freely cried.  I felt so sorry for her.  Evidentially she had known for months how unhappy Sonja was.  She had never said a word to me about my relationship or lack of with Sonja.  But I could tell she was really pissed at me and King with a heavy emphasis on me, for Sonja leaving the team.   She gave me the evil eye every time I looked at her the other night.  After Sonja had left the bar, Tammy asked me what the hell I was thinking.  Was I really going to let her just leave like that. 

Tammy offered to cook me dinner but in the end I decided to stay in. I called Tammy a cab and walked out with her and paid the fare. I got up Sunday morning and did my laundry.  I started cleaning and suddenly realized that I had cleaned the entire house from the front door to the back.  I found something to eat in the fridge and limited myself to one beer lest I have a hangover when I came in Monday morning.

“Good Morning Christopher” my colleague said as I walked through the door. 

“Not so good and just leave it alone”  I responded.

“Come on LaSalle, it’s just the two of us.  How are you doing?” “I will get through this day and the day after that” I say as I looked toward Sonja’s old desk. “I don’t have a choice” I added. 

Unfortunately I retreated into an ugly LaSalle again.  Not as bad as before I met King.  Well at least with the women part.  None of them compared to Tammy’s sassy Percy.  But the drinking started to get out of hand.  Finally I took a three day weekend to go home.  Why do we always run home?  I drove up to see Cade.  While he was a wreck he was coherent enough to provide me with true comfort as the big brother he had always been. 

He asked me if I had cried this time.  My hanging head was his answer.  “Chris there is no shame in crying.  You should have done it the last time you lost a woman that you loved.”

He was right.  We will both always think that I was wrong to let Sonja leave but Cade would never say that to me again. 

Several months passed by.  I was able to make myself go out with some of the guys from ‘Nola PD and my regular boy’s night out with Triple P.   Tammy also dragged me out with her to ‘club’ while Loretta and King constantly extended invitations to dinner. Before I knew it Christmas was almost here.  Gregorio had taken time off to go Quantico to teach a two week sniper refresher class.  Her absence and a holiday murder kept the rest of the team busy.  Between Sonja’s replacement and the ‘nerdy one’, my day was full of trying not to strangle one or both of them. 

After the team holiday meal, I headed home for my first Christmas there in ten years.  My heart knew that I needed my mother.  Sis and momma helicoptered me the whole time I was there.  It was here in the quiet of it all that I realized how much I really did miss Sonja.  Momma told me how she had met my father.  I found it hard to believe that they actually had a love story.  Momma said it pained her when he remarried even after all those years that they were apart.  She quietly said that “most individuals have one great love. Beau LaSalle was mine.  No other man ever measured up to him.  So if you are feeling that way son, just know that it is fact of life. While you may find others to be with, you never forget the one that got away. Never.”

 


	4. After the Goodbye (3 years later)

Hello?  How can we help you?  Gregorio asks as we both look to doorway.

“Hi, I was looking for Agent Percy.”

“Well, I’m sorry Petty Officer, she no longer works here.”

“Oh shoot, I was hoping to see her.  I use to workout with her at the gym before I deployed. She helped me get into shape so I could pass the master physical fitness test.”

“Well she is headquartered in Washington now.  She has been gone for almost three years.  You can call her at the FBI office in D.C.   I bet she would like to hear from you.”

“Do you know her Tammy?” 

“No LaSalle.”

“I haven’t thought about Percy for a while now. Do you ever talk to her?”

“Yeah, every once in a while.”

“I’m shocked that she just went away and never kept in touch.”

“You still miss her don’t you?” Tammy asks.

“What would make you say that?” 

“Oh just the hound dog look that I see that comes over your face whenever anyone mentions her name or we come across of one her old cases.”  “Well, this time Tammy the profiler, you are right.  Yes I miss her very much.” 

“Did you try to contact her after she left Chris?” 

“Why would I do that Tammy?  You know I’m part of the reason that she left.” 

“Do you have regrets?  Chris?  Chris?  Are you going to answer me? 

“Do I need to Tammy?  You know I miss her.  Do you want me to tell you that I regret not asking her to stay?  I do and I was mad at myself for the first year.  But she didn’t reach out to me either so I just buried away that part of my life.”

As King walks in he addresses Tammy, “I need you to go with me down to NOPD.  Chris, I need you to check in with Patton and see when he will be putting the security upgrades on the computers.”  “Okay King.   See you guys later.”

_An Hour later_

Hey Chris” “Yeah Triple P” “Why don’t I start on yours first then you can get back to work.”  “That’s okay, I just wanted to return some e-mails.  I can log in on Gregorio’s computer.”

As I sit down to Tammy’s computer, I see that she forgot to log out. As I move the mouse her screen comes up.    I wonder who that little sweetie is.  I think I’ll just be nosey and look in her picture folder.

Wait a minute.  There’s that little girl again and she’s sitting on Percy’s lap.  Here’s a Christmas Photo.  “Merry Christmas Aunt Tammy love Sonja and Chrissy Marie.”  What the hell?  Marie is my mother’s name. Wait I couldn’t see this before?  I quickly e-mail some of the photos in the file to me and deleted the send action from Tammy’s computer.

“Hey LaSalle I can’t get access right now, I will have to come back.  LaSalle did you hear me?  You can go back to your own desk for an hour or so.”

Back at my desk, I pull the pictures up and it dawns on me that this little girl looks just like my sister only two shades darker and has hazel eyes like my father and Cade.  This cannot be happening.

_Later that night_

I try to keep the calm in my voice as I address her “Hey Percy, what’s going on?”  “Hey LaSalle!  I haven’t heard your voice for years.  How’s everybody back in New Orleans?  How’s your brother?”  She goes on and on for two or three minutes appearing to careful not leave an opening for me to speak other than to answer her questions.  Then she says “hey it was nice to talking to you but I need to get up out of here”

“So Percy is that really all you have to say to me?”  Silence.  “Sonja you need to quit playing me.” “Playing you?”  “I checked my e-mails on Tammy’s computer today and found a file full of photos of a little girl who looks just like my sister and with names familiar to my family.  What the hell Sonja?”  Silence again.  “Sonja answer me!”

“I don’t know where to start Chris.  I know what you want to know. There’s no reason to lie – yes Chrissy is your child.  I didn’t want to burden you and I didn’t want to go back into a point in my life where I knew you didn’t want me.”

“You were wrong Percy to deny me of my child and for her not to know her family.  Momma has been dying to have a grandbaby.  And my children would be entitled to the opportunity of being a LaSalle.  She’s entitled to a nice home and a full time nanny, private schools, music lessons and sports opportunities.”

“Chris I never thought that far.” 

“Well just what the hell were you thinking?” 

“I told you Chris.  I remember what you went through with Melody.  You were all ready to love Tucker, but you were clear that the mother was not what you wanted in a wife.  You had made it clear to me that you didn’t want me as a wife either even after that night we spent together.

“So just who else knows besides Tammy?”  “No one.  My mother doesn’t even know who Chrissy’s father is.”  “Well Ms. Tammy and I will be having a long talk tomorrow.  This was so wrong of both of you.”.  “Don’t blame Tammy Chris.  I swore her to secrecy.  She would have never even known if she hadn’t run into one my fellow employees at a sniper training class at Quantico that winter.  She wanted to surprise me and stopped by my office and there I stood with my mouth wide open and my belly bulging.  She has tried for months to get me to tell you but I wasn’t going to force myself back into your life.

Well, I have to think about this Sonja.  I want to fly out and meet my child.  I will put in for a leave tomorrow.  Do you think you can get vacation time for a few days?

_The next day_

“King, I need to talk to you in private.”  “Sure, let’s go upstairs.”

“I spoke with Percy last night.”  “Really, how’s she doing?”  “So did you know King?” I asked hardly containing my anger.” “Know what?”  Did you know that Percy gave birth to my child?  With a shocked look King responds “no. A child?  Are you sure?”  “Yes, I found some pictures on Tammy’s computer.  Percy named the little girl Chrissy Marie.  Marie is my mother’s name. She looks just like my sister except with a darker skin tone and has Cade’s hazel eyes.  So King I need to take a week and fly out there.”  “Sure Chris.  Look Chris.  We’re not that busy today.  Take off today and think about what you want to say to Sonja and what you might want to do.   Now, you will make sure that you get a DNA test this time, right?”  I nod yes.  “I’ll take the test for the sake of filing for ‘joint custody’ King but that girl looks just like my sister and now that I think about it a little more, my Aunt Ruth too.”

“So you’re sure there is nothing else that I can help you with.  Yeah, keep Tammy away from me for the next few days.”

“Good morning Christopher” Tammy says as she and Sabastian come through the door.  I roll my eyes at her as I brush past her.  This is not a good day to mess with me Gregorio I think.

I get in my truck and realize that I can’t drive like this.  As I reach for my cell phone I grasp that there were only two individuals who could even begin to be a comfort to me.  One I just left and the other was momma.

I try to keep it together as I punch momma’s number in.  “Momma it’s me.”  “Chris, what wrong?”  “Why would you ask that?”  “I know your voice son, what’s wrong?”  I don’t know where to begin then I tell her about the last two days in my now totally messed up life.

“Well son, you have every right to be angry.  What did the mother say?” 

“She gave me some story about how she knew that I didn’t want her so she didn’t want to burden me with a child.” 

“So can I ask do I have a grandson or a granddaughter?” 

“It’s a little girl momma.  Percy named her Chrissy Marie.” 

“Oh a grand daughter and a namesake, now that’s special.  So are you going to be able to meet your daughter any time soon?”

“Yeah, I going home to make my flight arrangements for this weekend and plan to spend at least a week out there.” 

“How old is she?” “She’s 27 months.”   “Can you send me picture of her.” 

“Yeah, let me do that right now.”  Ding. 

“Oh Chris, she’s beautiful.  She looks just like your Aunt Ruth did when she was little girl.” 

“I thought so too momma as well as sis.  I don’t need a DNA test to know that girl is a LaSalle.  I’m not sure what the hell Percy was thinking.  She knows I always cared about her.  I smile as I remember our last mission together, our last night and our parting words as well as that horrible airport scene” 

I knew momma was the right person to call.  As I calm down, I start to realize that I am guilty in all this as well.  I kept Percy at arm’s length for months.  I refused to see how much she meant to me until it was too late.

Shit.  I turn on the radio and there is an old Leanne Rimes song playing “Soon”.  I played that song every hour for nearly the first month that Percy was gone.  I finally tried to make myself to start dating and even found two women who I really thought I could have something with until the first one saw me with Tammy and concluded since we were in our own little world in a conversation we involved and told me off about sneaking on her.  The second one interrogated me when we were out one night and I saw Loretta and went over to speak with her.  Her description of Loretta’s heritage left me speechless and I just got up and walked out. 

I finally decided to go back to college and pick up some hours in criminal justice as a distraction.  That joy didn’t last long when in my second class a petite black woman with curly black hair sat down right in front of me.  To make it worse, she wore the same perfume as Percy.

Friday finally came and I worked just a couple hours.  King offered to drive me to the airport which ended up being good because the closer I got to the plane the madder I got.

 

 


	5. Hey Baby Girl!

The flight took forever. We left New Orleans late and encountered bad weather all the way.  All of a sudden I found myself getting nervous.

I hadn’t been at Dulles for over a decade.  It was much bigger than I remembered.  As I neared the exit, I saw Percy sitting down in the waiting area. 

“Chris, it’s good to see you.” 

“I doubt you mean that Sonja” I snarked. 

Chrissy do you know who this is?  She looked at me with same big eyes of her mothers. – “Da Da” she clearly responds to my great surprise.  How does she know me Percy?  When you see her room you will understand.

Percy straps the baby in the back seat as I put the stroller and my suitcase in the trunk.  Percy asks me if I want to sit back there with her.  That was a no brainer.  I eased myself right next to my daughter.  It’s her nap time so she probably will just doze off.  I wasn’t about to let that happen.  I kept her entertained the whole ride.

When we got to Percy’s place she told me that the baby really did need to go down.  I was able to get her out of the car seat thinking I could just come back and get my suitcase later.  Sonja carried the diaper bag and stroller in.  Pointing to door on the right, Percy said you can just put her in the bed.  I tried, but I found that I wasn’t ready to put my daughter down yet.  I picked her back up and sat in the rocking chair in the room rocking Chrissy as she looked into my eyes while trying to grab my nose.  Slowly her eyes closed and reopened, closed and reopened and in about ten minutes she finally lost her fight with the sandman. After I put her down I looked around the room.  There I found more than a half a dozen photos of me as well as the team, Sonja and me together and even one of momma.

Percy where did you get all those photos of me?  You had them on your hard drive and I got to them while you were upstairs in a conference with Pride so I wouldn’t forget what you looked like.  “But you had one of momma.”  “I asked Cade to e-mail it to me.  I told him that I was doing something special for you for Christmas.”

As I sat down, I felt my anger returning.  “Sonja what the hell were you thinking?  If this is my daughter, how could you keep her away from me?”  You’re out of the country half the time. Well Chris, the ‘if’ will be determined this afternoon.  I have a friend at the coroner’s lab and he is going to do a DNA test on the two of you and get the results back quicker than a hospital.  I told you Chris, I didn’t know what to do.  I wondered why you would want to be saddled down by a child you couldn’t raise.  We made it so plain that we wondered about what could have been.

We talked some more or rather I did.  Finally to keep from shouting I went outside and walked around the block.  Percy had the bad habit of not only helping me to calm down but to irritate me so much that I wanted to scream.

When I came back in, I had promised myself that I would listen.  So I started out “Sonja, I’m not going to talk.  I want you to tell me your story.”  Up and down, back and forth, Sonja told exactly how the past three years had unfolded.  She said while she loved her job, she hated the fact that her child was being raised by a nanny.  She wished that Chrissy had a stable home.  She said just when she decided that she would reach out to me that she reconsidered the decision on a long flight home.

As she seemed be talked out, I called her over to me and pulled her into my lap.  Then she began to cry again.  The only response I had was to hold her tighter.  I never wanted her to cry again.  I never wanted her to worry. 

About the time she calmed down enough to talk about making dinner plans, baby girl work up from her nap.  We went in together to get her.  Chrissy looked at us both first extending her arms to mommy and then to Da Da not quite sure how to make the choice.  Sonja took her to the potty chair and brought her back and put her in my lap telling Chrissy to tell her daddy about Pepper.  I found out that Pepper was the dog next door. I could only understand every two words and the translator, Sonja, had left the room.

After I gave Chrissy some grapes and juice we took off for the lab.  I wasn’t surprised at the results.  I knew that this little girl looked just like my auntie and sister and that we had not used birth control that night that we were together.

We stopped on the way back to grab me a burger.  I helped feed little person while Sonja ate in silence.

Later that night after I put Chrissy in her bed, I sat down with Sonja.  We talked, and talked and talked. 

I would never tell her that while I had dated other women, I have never found anyone more challenging that her.  I found a song in King’s jute box entitled ‘Soon’ by Leanne Rimes.  I played it every time I was in there and finally downloaded it onto my phone.

Right in the middle of the conversation, Sonja got up and went into her room.  She handed me a piece of paper.  It was Chrissy’s birth certificate.  My name was already on there as the father.  Then she handed me a second document.  It was her will.  She had made Tammy the executor and left her money in a trust to the baby to be managed by her father, Christopher LaSalle. This kind of calmed me to know that while in the present that she had not done what I would have wanted, she was going to make sure that Chrissy was brought up by the rest of her blood family.

Still talking at midnight Sonja was finally overcome by yawns.  She brought me out sheets, a pillow and a blanket and offered to make up the couch.  I looked at her confounded and ask her if she really wanted me to sleep on the sofa.  She replied that it was up to me.  I told her I was looking forward to parking it in a real bed. As she turned, I picked up my suit case and followed her into her room.

Once I got into her room I found a few more pictures of me and then the both of us together.  It kind of surprised me that she hadn’t hidden them away when she knew that I was flying out.

Sonja turned her back to me when she got into the bed.  I scooted closer to her and finally pulled her into my arms.  A few minutes later my arm was wet from her tears.  I just pulled her tighter and nodded off to sleep. 

Sonja’s alarm went off and I told her to stay there.  She replied maybe not this time.  But you can come along daddy and see what our morning routine is like.  Sonja went toward the kitchen and I went to my daughter’s bedroom.  Chrissy was already awake and lay giggling to herself in her crib.  I said “good morning princess” She looked up at me and said ‘Da Da’, now that is a word I don’t think that I will ever get tired of.  I picked her up and of course she was soaked.  Sonja came in and took her from me and took the wet night diaper off.  Come on sweetie, let’s see if you can potty on your chair.  While Chrissy sat down, she was still enthralled by my presence and was not paying attention business.  Finally Sonja motioned for me to leave and followed me out.  We stood there peering at Chrissy and when she stood up Sonja went back in and praised her for her deposit.  From there Sonja moved her to the tub and asked her if she wanted her daddy to give her her bath.  Sonja quickly washed her hair and left me to do the rest.  Chrissy was more interested in the toys in the tub than me and not much later I took her out of the tub and moved back to her room. 

Sonja had laid her clothes out on the top of the dresser.  You’re kidding me there was a red ‘Bama tee shirt and black cotton pants.  I smiled as Sonja and I traded places.  Be careful Chris, she’ll get to swinging her arms and try to jump off the table. I put the training pants on backward and had to take another stab at that. The pants weren’t much easier since Chrissy kept kicking her feet.  Sonja was right, just went I turned to grab the tee shirt, she decided that she was tired of being prone and went to get off the table.

“What would you like to do today Chris?”  “Just spend time with my daughter.”  “Well, we all need to eat.  I bought eggs and bacon for you if you want to cook them..  Or I can cook them while you help Chrissy eat her breakfast.  We can go over to the gym and work out for an hour or so after our breakfast settles.  They have child care there.”

The work out at the gym did wonders.  I must have punched the bag for over thirty minutes.  I was angry, frustrated, hurt, and mad and felt wounded. I was guessing that Sonja had forgotten how I felt when the whole Tucker story fell apart.  I have known since that day that I wanted to be a father. Now Sonja, no matter what her reasoning, had taken precious time with my daughter away from me.

Back at the apartment, I jumped into the shower while Percy keeps the baby entertained then we switched places.  Sonja came out with her NCIS work clothes on and that perfume she wears.  I had forgotten how intriguing it was.  We’re going to need to go to the store to get food for you to eat.  I wasn’t sure what you were eating these days, so I just got your milk, eggs and butter.

I chose to jump back into the back seat again to talk to Chrissy. A quick round in the store and we were back on our way to the apartment.  I was able to carry the groceries in in one trip.  Sonja warmed up lunch for the baby and encouraged me to feed her.  I found out she does not like sweet potatoes and told her she cannot truly be a LaSalle and not like them.  I saw a flash and looked up to see Percy taking pictures of us.

Chrissy let us sleep in on Sunday morning.  I guess she was tired from the weekend events.  We had a late breakfast.  Sonja did the laundry while Chrissy and I played in her room.  We had lunch and then Chrissy and mommy laid down for a nap.

After nap time, we all went for a walk.  Sonja and I alternated taking photos of each other with the baby.  While in the park, a woman offered to take a couple of photos of all three of us.  As she handed Percy back her phone, she said ‘you are a lovely family’. I just smile and noticed that Sonja looked quickly to the ground.  Chrissy toddled around investigating every bug, bird and flower.

Tired from her adventures, Chrissy quickly feel asleep in my arms as we sat down to drink some juice.  While she slept, Percy and I were able to talk a little more. 

On this rare occasion, I see Sonja crying.  I took her hand and she moved closer to me.  A little later, I put the baby back in her stroller and as I pushed the stroller, Sonja put her arm through mine as we walked back to the apartment.

Chrissy was awake and ready to eat.  It was obvious that we were both still a little nervous with each other as Percy gave me a wide berth in the kitchen and kept throwing me hidden glances.  Percy fixed some veggies, mashed potatoes and beef franks.  As I feed Chrissy, Sonja warns me “broccoli still throws her so look for it to come back out.

I entertained my daughter another hour and then took her to her room to put her PJs on.  Sonja comes in to show me how to put the night diaper on.  You need to take her to the potty first Dad.  If she goes, she gets to pick her own toy to sleep with off the bookshelf.

When we come back, Sonja helps a little more with the diaper and then left me with a screaming toddler trying to get her night clothes on.

When I came back out, I noticed Sonja had set the table with a tablecloth.  What are you going to cook LaSalle?  Me cook?   You do remember that I don’t eat your food dear one.  While you do that, I’ll get the wine.

My burger was great if I say so myself.  How Sonja survives on that grass is beyond me.  Sonja had put candles on the table making it a special moment.

Sonja had taken a quick shower after our walk and put on her intoxicating perfume.  It is one of the things that I had missed for all these months.

“You only have to wash the skillet she says’.  I can put everything else in the dish washer with Chrissy’s sippy cups.

So now here comes the hard part.  It’s just the two of us again.

I said my peace and Sonja listened attentively. . 

The first words out of her mouth were “that’s not going to happen” I’m not leaving my job and I’m not coming back to New Orleans!

I already knew where this was going. Can’t say I didn’t expect it.       

Sonja did agree to let my mother come and be Chrissy’s caregiver.  We skyped momma and I was just hoping that momma didn’t push Sonja too far.  I knew that Sonja would run if someone confronted her with too much ‘push’.  I didn’t have to worry.  Momma told Sonja that they could write back in forth for the next month that it would take her to get there and to skype with Chrissy often so she knew her face and her voice.

Later that night I thought that I probably should have just slept on the sofa.  Being with Sonja began to take a toll on my heart.  I quickly realized that my love for this woman had not diminished one iota across the time that we were apart.


	6. Sharing My Joy

I was not looking forward to going back to ‘Nola and leaving the girls behind. The week had gone by fast and thanks to Sonja keeping my photos available to Chrissy we bonded quite quickly. It was going to take a lot of talking to convince Sonja that I really wanted to make us a family.  Maybe momma’s presence will break her down.

I offered to buy Sonja a home and told her to call an agent and work with a staff member at LaSalle Industries for the closing.  I put a check on her dresser as I left.  She’ll have a fit, but I figured the amount would cover the proper amount of child support that I owed her for two years.

Percy and Chrissy walked me to my gate.  There’s the last call.  I have no choice but to board.  At the end I’m not sure who was crying the most Sonja or Chrissy.  My baby girl clung to my neck as I handed her back to Sonja.  Seeing her fall out crying like a normal two year old only caused Sonja to cry more.

I find my seat thankful that I had a first class ticket and still had room to stow my suitcase.  As soon as my butt hit the chair the tears started.  First over what Sonja had done to me and second because I had let some bullshit reason separate me from this woman that I so deeply loved.  I could only wonder what the future had instore for Chrissy and I.  I had fallen in love with Tucker so quickly and now have another little one who will be in my life for eternity.  I accepted the complimentary drinks and added a few of my own.  Buoyed by the alcohol, I quickly fell asleep and only awoke when I heard the captain tell us to fasten our seatbelts on the final approach.  My head was throbbing as I got off the plane.  I was very surprised to see Tammy at the end of the walkway.  “What are you doing here?”  “I came to get you and in response to the look on my face, said “Percy called me.  I know that we needed to talk and I see no sense in delaying the inevitable.”

Once in Tammy’s SUV I wasted no time laying into her about keeping the information of my daughter from me.  She kept saying how sorry she was.  Now hung over, I must have gone to sleep again because I looked up to see that Tammy was stopped in front of my house.  “You’re home LaSalle.  Call me if you want to talk were her last words”.  I managed to get inside and lay undressed on the bed until morning.

I had a lot of catch up work to do.  Less than an hour in, I called Rachel at LaSalle industries and told her not to bother coming out on Thursday.  I just explained that I had work business to attend to.  I told her that I would e-mail some information to her so she could update my will. Quite frankly I just didn’t want to see her face.

I heard Tammy get up and soon she was standing at my desk coffee cups in hand.  Hey, Chris, why don’t you step out into the courtyard with me?  I started to say no, but I knew I need to stretch out.  I wasn’t getting much done anyway. 

“So how did it go?”  I told her some updated information from my early morning phone call with Sonja.   Tammy was happy that momma was flying out to be with the girls for a while.  I told her that I had sent a real estate agent from the company to help Sonja buy a house.  In the end she settled on four bedroom ranch with a yard for Chrissy to play in.  She refused to take any more money from me for the house. What she didn’t know was that my staff person had contacted the seller’s agent before Sonja even looked at the house.  Sonja was thrilled she got such a great bargain not realizing that I had paid more than 1/3 of the price. The house had a mother in laws apartment which would be perfect for momma.  It was down the street from an elementary school.  We had talked about putting Chrissy in a public school at the start of her education. While we know there are some good private schools in town, Sonja had heard that it would be good for all the kids to have little ‘Ms LaSalle’ in attendance.

King sent a memo that we would have a staff lunch on Friday.  It turned out that it was a surprise shower for me. The best gifts were the many parenting books that I got.  Two personal items left me on the verge of tears.  One was a diary from King telling me how to raise a ‘Princess’.  The second was a baby book from Tammy with pictures of Chrissy from her first day on earth through the time I spent with her last week.

 


	7. Dear Dad

Three months later Momma and Chrissy flew out to spend some time with me while Sonja was on a special assignment out of the country. Now almost three, I could see parts of her personality that match both me and my father.  I could see momma’s influence on her already.  She was extremely polite and ate delicately like a southern belle.

When I asked how Sonja was doing, momma responded “just fine” but not very convincingly.  I looked her straight in the eye and she shifted uncomfortably.  “I don’t know Chris.  I know she loves the baby and she is a really good mother but I think she realizes that she messed up and she doesn’t know how to fix it.  I also know that she really loves you, but I hear doubt in her voice when she responds to my questions about you and about the three of you being a family.”

The month passes by quickly and I had to take them back to the airport on Sunday afternoon.  Thankfully we only drew a few cases while they were in town.  Tammy and Sabastian stepped up so I could spend more time with my daughter. 

It broke my heart after I walked them down the walk way and handed Chrissy to momma and the car seat to the flight attendant.  It was only then that Chrissy realized that I was not coming with them and went into severe three year old melt down.  Momma phoned me after she finally got her strapped into her car seat.  I could talk and see her until we had to get off the phone.  Momma said that seemed to satisfy her.

After that I skyped her every day.  Sonja said she looked forward to the daily contact.  My friend Cheryl, who had worked with military families during the first Gulf war, suggested that I record some books on tape for her.  Sonja or momma played a recording every night as she held the book and changed the pages as my narration proceeded.

Momma told me that there was a pall over the house when Sonja was in town.  While both she and Sonja were making Chrissy’s life full of love, they both knew something was missing.  Now that she had more words, I understood that Chrissy would often ask “where is daddy?” and would look for me in the house.  Momma said walks in the park became more difficult for Sonja as Chrissy saw other men in the park with their own children.  More than once she walked over and hit or pushed a child and claimed that man as her daddy.

At that report I knew that I had to return to D.C.  We need to do something now!

I e-mailed Sonja to her personal account.  “Dear Sonja.  I am realizing that I need to come out soon. Don’t be mad at momma but she finally told me today about the sad hearts of the women in my life.

I am attaching this song by LeAnne Rimes called ‘Soon’.  I played it for days, then weeks after you left.  See the words at the end?  ‘All the hurt will end, but till then I'll just pretend it will be over, over.’  I kept telling myself I'll forget you.  The truth is that I never have gotten over you.

Even before I knew about Chrissy I knew that I had made a mistake of letting you get away from me.  I figured that it wasn’t right to confess that to you and after you failed to call us for such a long time I buried those feelings deep into my heart.  I would find myself each day looking for a woman who matched your spark, your wit, your humor, your beauty and your skills as a peace officer.  There is no one else like you Sonja Percy.

Sonja, I want us to be a family.  Can you work out some plans so we can be alone for a couple of nights? I told you this three years ago – I love you Sonja Percy.”

 


	8. The Cost of Love

I flew out on Wednesday morning after checking in with the team making sure that all my case notes were handed off.  I got into the airport about 2:30.  I picked up my rental and headed toward Sonja’s new home.  I keep learning new things as a father and found out that I could rent a child’s car seat as well.  I got to the house about 3:30 p.m. and was disappointed to discover that my daughter was still taking two naps a day.  Momma said that Cade took two naps until he went to school full time in first grade.

It wasn’t long until I heard her giggling and went into her room to get her. By then Chrissy was in a toddler bed.  I sat down in the rocker and she got up and came over to me.  She started talking to me and I could see her little brain ticking as she cocked her head.  She finally reached out and touched my nose suddenly realizing that I was really there in the flesh and not on the computer screen that she had talk to for months.  She let out this typical La Salle belly laugh and backed up to me as a hint for me to lift her into my lap. I took her potty and then we came back and sat in the rocker and laughed and giggled together for about an hour.  Chrissy was proud to show me every toy in her room and finally brought me a book to read to her.  That is where Sonja found us when she came home from work.

I don’t think that Sonja was insulted when Chrissy looked up and merely waived hi mommy and then immediately returned her attention back to me.

Momma came to the door in about an hour and told us that dinner was ready.  Trying to wash our hands didn’t go as well as I had expected.  I only later found out that I had to hold the liquid soap bottle.  Chrissy grabbed it first and managed to push the top enough times to have soap all over the sink and herself.

King had told me that everything your child does is cute and how right he was. Without prompting Chrissy bowed her head and moved her hands together waiting for grandma to pray over the food.  She was just adorable.

Evidentially Sonja usually does the dishes but momma shewed her out of the kitchen which allowed her to join Chrissy and I in the living room. I pull Sonja into my lap and ask her how her day went.  “Busy.  You know that’s all I can tell you.

Chris, I printed off a calendar for the next two days.  Chrissy can forgo a morning nap if you make sure she goes down right after her lunch.  Tomorrow she has story time at the library at 10.  I put the address on here so GPS should get you there okay.  Otherwise you can plan away on your own.”

Momma interrupted for a moment and came over to give me and Chrissy a kiss before she headed out to church for her Bible study.  “I’ll talk to you in the morning son.”

 Bedtime had come for Chrissy and we went potty one last time and got her P.J.s on.  I let her pick the book that she wanted and it was the Three Little Pigs.  Her eyes got big just like her mother’s as I huffed and puffed scaring her with volume of my deep male voice.  At the end of the book I said it’s time to go beddy bye.  She grabbed onto my neck tightly in protest then I said okay, let’s rock.  I looked up to see Sonja in the door way -- she grinned and turn away knowing that I was putty in this little girl’s hands.  We sing/sang as Chrissy explored my ears and my nose and my teeth.  Finally asleep, I laid her in her bed and pulled the child gate back across the doorway.

It had been a long day and I was tired.  I looked around the room for Sonja then heard water running.  It didn’t take me long to figure out that I could just shed my clothes and join Sonja in the shower.

Lying in bed, Sonja asked a million questions about everyone on the team.  She told me that Merrie had visited for a weekend and seemed happy.  She evidentially was dating some law professor at Boston College.  I told her about both Sabastian’s and Tammy’s new girlfriends.  She asked about Rita.  I told her that she had retired from her Naval service and spent more time in ‘Nola than before.  While she and King seemed happy together, I hadn’t heard anything about a permanent arrangement.  She couldn’t believe that Loretta’s youngest boy would go to high school next year.  We both wondered where the time had gone.

Then she started crying.  “What’s wrong Sonja?” “I really screwed up Chris.  I should have told you about the baby from the beginning.  Things would be so different.”  “Look Sonja.  Hold on to all of that until we get away this weekend. Just let me hold you tight tonight and show you how much that I have missed you.”

The next day after Sonja left for work, I got Chrissy up and dressed and fed her her cereal.  I had another long conversation with King.  He asked me one more time if I was sure.  Yah King.  I think that’s how this is going to play out.  I would appreciate your making a call, and then I’ll talk to the Director myself on Monday.

I enjoyed the opportunity to have Chrissy all to myself for two days.  I took momma to have a spa day on Thursday then Chrissy and I treated her to a late lunch. 

Momma was just beaming.  What? I asked when I saw her look at me and quickly look away.  “Son I can’t tell the level of joy that you have brought into that house.  I heard Sonja singing while doing the dishes for the first time ever Tuesday night anticipating your arrival.  Every time that child over there looks at you she burst into giggles.  Some nights I stayed up and watch their faces as they talk with you on Skype. A new level of gladness comes on Sonja’s face and then diminishes when you sing your good night song to Chrissy.

Sonja was coming off of a tough stretch at work.  The FBI was in court all week with the case that had taken her abroad the month that momma and Chrissy stayed in New Orleans with me.  It was a big deal.  Final closing remarks were to begin the next Tuesday so she was a little antsy as we carried our luggage to the car.

We found this wonderful place called Tides Inn located in Irvington, Virginia. It was nestled on its own peninsula overlooking Carters Creek with a breathtaking view of the Chesapeake Bay. The rooms had hot tubs in them.  I was in the tub before Sonja could get her clothes into the dresser.  Joining me Sonja sat down at first and just enjoyed being relatively alone.  It was only as I saw her shoulders complete sag that I considered the challenges that she must have endured while caring for our daughter all alone. 

Chrissy was indeed a handful.  Inquisitive and smart and would try your patience just for spite.  Momma said she got that from her grandfather -- very strong willed and refused to take no for an answer.  Chrissy had quickly learned when her mother told her ‘no’ to come to daddy.  She got over on me a couple of times before Sonja schooled me.  After that, even before I started using the words ‘yes dear’, I told Chrissy to go ask her mother or ask what did mommy say?

After a short time in the hot tub, we took a quick shower and put sweats on and went down to the work out room for a body massage.  Afterwards,  Sonja said that she had not heard that much silence in three years.  I looked over at her and saw that sly grin that I remember seeing many times when we worked together at NCIS.  “Sonja, we have the whole weekend”

Mamma had made dinner for us.  She put everything in picnic basket and a cooler.  Sonja got a card table from the front desk and sat it.  Momma had put a nice table cloth with glass dishes and silver and wine glasses as well.  One does not expect their mother to be so romantic but she also had put scented candles and a yellow rose, Sonja’s favorite flower, in a jar with the package as well.

Momma’s friend chicken was good no matter if it was cold or hot.  Sonja warmed up the southern style green beans that I love so much and put the apple salad between us.  After dinner Sonja stood there at the sink snickering to herself and I asked what was going on.  She said “I’m supposed to be relaxing and here I am washing dishes like I do every day.  I picked up a dish towel and dried them and put them securely back into the picnic basket.

I had forgotten how much I missed the smell of Sonja’s soap on her skin.  She smelled good enough to eat.  “So what do you want to do first – talk or be furthered relaxed.”  “I think the second she answered” and then her body responded to my physical inquiries.

I must have dozed off because I only remember opening my eyes to see Sonja looking me dead in the face.  I smiled and moved over a few more inches.  “So what are you thinking Christopher LaSalle?”  “I’m thinking that I really miss my girls and I don’t think that I can take it anymore.” 

“Chris we talked about this before.  I’m not coming back to New Orleans.  It holds a lot of bad memories for me there.  I got shot.  Ramon and those agents that were killed because he played me still haunts me.  Then there is the ‘no us’.  King went off into the rabbit hole and people got irritated at me because I called him on it. I stayed scared for all of us not knowing what rule he was going to stretch or break the next time.  I was pissed enough that I felt that I had to leave. 

Then I get here scared and forced to go through having this baby by myself.”  Sonja starts crying and weeps for a long time.  “I kept waiting for the day to come that I didn’t hurt when I heard your name. Chris.  I really loved you then and I was hurt and angry when you kept us apart.  I would hear you talking to other women on the phone and it just wounded me.  I found that I could not grow our relationship.  You put up that barrier to leave us at friends, but I wanted more so I saw no need to stay.”

“I can’t find fault in what you’re saying baby.  If fact I’m tired of debating it.  I told King that I will probably not come back, well at least not to stay.  He is going to call the Director for me and see if he will give me a recommendation. 

“Are you thinking of trying to get transferred here?” No, I don’t think I would be a fit with Gibb’s team.   I had looked at the Alcohol Tobacco and Trades division at the Treasury Department.  We know that the East region of the country sees a lot of monetary crimes because of the major cities here. You know yourself all the shit that is coming through New York and Charleston and Miami are no different.

Sonja just looked at me wide-eyed.  “You would really do that Chris?”  “Well, I guess so but only under one condition.”  “And just what would that be?” “If you would agree to marry me and be my wife” I said as I reached under my pillow.

“Sonja I don’t think that I have seen you speechless unless you were crying.”  “Oh, Chris, it’s beautiful.”

“The small stones came from my grandmother’s wedding band.  I know that you like opal cuts so I had them laid around one.” “Sure Chris, I’ll marry you.”  Chrissy will be over joyed to have you at home with us full time.” 

Home I thought.  Those words brought a smile to my heart. “Hey, let’s call momma.  “Hi momma” I almost yelled.  “She said yes.  Momma you had the inside track on her thinking. And there’s more news.  I’m moving to be here with all of you.”

“Oh son, that’s wonderful.”  “Is Chrissy still up?” I asked. “Yes, she was waiting for you to skype I guess, I hear her in there talking to her dolls.” “Okay let her come out and we’ll skype her.

“Hi baby girl.”  “Daddy where are you?” she says in broken English.  “Right here with mommy honey.  Remember I told you that we were going on a trip like you and grandma?”

“Mommy’s right here.”  Sonja says and talks with Chrissy for a few minutes and then exchanges places with me again as I sing Chrissy her good night song.

Sonja chose to back into the bedroom to call her mother.  When she came out I could tell that she had been crying.  “My mother wasn’t as happy.  She is still mad that I felt the need to leave you in the first place and then had the baby alone.  It was almost a year before I told her that I did not tell the father that he had a child.”

We didn’t get up until after ten on Saturday morning.  I went out for a quick run and then we went out to eat breakfast in the restaurant.  Sonja looked at me oddly when I pulled out a writing tablet when we got there.  “Well we need to talk and make some decisions”.  So we started in and sat there for over two hours with list after list after list.

We had a romantic dinner out that night.  When we came back to the room, I turned on the lights and was a little stunned realizing that someone had been in the suite.  I could see un-lite candles all around.  Sonja took my jacket and put it in the closet with hers.  She walked around the unit and lit the many candles. Then she turned on the CD player and then walked back over to me and put her arms around me. As the music played, I asked who this was.  Patti La Belle.  I was satisfied just to be standing there swaying with Sonja to the music.  As I listened to the lyrics, I could see that I had nothing on Sonja when it came to romance.  Here’s a song ‘If only I knew’.  I am not sure that I could explain to Sonja how much I truly love her.  While there was a pause in the music, Sonja spoke up and said “Chris, this song contains the words that I should have said to you even before that last night that I was in New Orleans.  The song, ‘Somebody loves You Baby’.  Oh my, I thought as it played, I wonder if I would have listened then.

_"Somebody Loves You Baby (You Know Who It Is)_

_(Chorus)_  
Somebody loves you baby  
ooh ooh ooh  
Somebody loves you baby  
ooh ooh ooh  
Somebody loves you baby  
ooh ooh ooh  
Somebody loves you baby  
You know who it is  
  
It happened so suddenly  
I woke up one morning with you on my mind

 _No matter what I did_  
Couldn't stop thinking about you  
Wanted instant replay of yesterday  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I'm under your spell  
I don't want to break free  
You can make a slave out of me  
I worship you and nobody else  
I pledge my love to you forever  
  
(Chorus x2)  
  
I need you right now  
Baby don't say no  
Cause you look like you ready to get it on  
Whatever you give me  
I give it to you back  
All the love you'll ever need I'll give it to you  
  
(Chorusx2

Well that song was to become our anthem.  It was still playing on a loop when I woke up the next morning.  We took a long shower together and managed to finally get dressed about noon.  With our immediate future laid out, I felt at peace for the first time in months.  I had loved this woman all these years and sadly wasted many with my pride and pig headiness.  I was too irritated at Gregorio when she first mentioned that we were a ‘thing’.  Brody saw it to which is now clear apparent why she insisted on call me Sonja’s ‘work husband’.

Chrissy was so happy to see us both back.  We sat down on the sofa after dinner and she was torn between which one she wanted to embrace for that second.  First on my lap, then Sonja’s.  Then she went into her room to get one of her baby dolls and came back got into Sonja’ lap.  Sonja took the time to talk to both of them.  Then back off to her room bring back her book choice for the night.  So I took her hand and took her into her room and took her through our nightly routine.  After she first sat down in my lap in the rocker, she decided to jump off and ran out of the room.  I discovered later that she had to go tell mommy nite, nite.  Back safely in my lap she laughs as we recited nursery rhymes together.  I put the book down and held her tightly in my arms and her eyes slowly closed.

The first thing Monday morning after I fed Chrissy, I called Director Vance. I told him that I was looking to relocate to D.C.  and had seen a position with  Treasury Department and hoped that he would give me a favorable recommendation.  ‘No problem Agent LaSalle.  You have done a wonderful for us down there in New Orleans.  However, I know that Agent Pride will miss your skills as an officer and your comradery with the team.

My second communication was with the attorney for LaSalle Industries.  I told Rachel that it was time for me to leave the company.  We talked about if I should just sell out or hire professional staff to run the day to day operations and remain chairman of the board.  I told her that I would have to discuss it with my mother and my wife to be.  Her attention popped up at the last words.  “Wife?” She said.  “Yes Rachel, I am marrying Chrissy mother.  I should have done it a long time ago.  I will be sending you the changes that I want to my will.  Sonja’s attorney will be contacting you as well as they work out their side of the pre-nup.  I will let you know later about the date of the wedding and where but I hope to land a job here in the next sixty days and will relocate, married or not.”


	9. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

Who would have thought that of all the challenges the past year that the biggest would be the event that was to bind Sonja and me together for the rest of our lives?

Early in the planning of the wedding was to determine who would stand beside us.  Sonja was torn between her sister, Merrie and Tammy.  It took a lot of pros and cons.  She will never tell it but it ended up being her sister only because she knew that Merrie or Tammy would be put out if the other one was chosen.

There was no doubt who I would have stand up with me.  The same man who pulled me out of the gutter and life and served as a role model for me every day at work.

Sonja only had one request of me after we decided that we would marry and live together. That was for us to visit the National Museum of African American History and Culture.  I wanted to ask why but at that moment I just said ‘OK’.

“Chris there will come a day that you will understand why I am asking you to do this” Sonja explained to me the next day.  Your daughter will always be seen as a little black girl even when she is walking with you hand in hand.  You need to know what we as a people have gone through since Africans arrived in the new world in the 1615.

It was an eye opening day.  I was totally unprepared.  The horrible treatment of these people was nearly unexplainable. Two hundred and fifty years of slavery and then more decades of Jim Crow in America and they survived.  The treatment was nationwide as slaves were sold in nation’s capital as well as Baltimore and other northern cities.

Sonja was a movie buff – more clearly a movie fan of musicals.  She had chosen the wedding theme from the Sound of Music. As I stand there, the musicians stop and pause and then begin to play the open strains of the song. I walk slowly to her and she takes my arm as I smile. We wait for the place in the music where in the movie the nuns start singing 'how do you solve a problem like Maria' and start to walk back toward the chaplain.

We were all in tears as a video is played and Sonja sings Patti Labelle’s song ‘Somebody Loves You Baby’.  I had no idea that she had recorded the song. At the rehearsal the wedding planner simply said that there would be a video played at that moment.  About that time Chrissy got out of Tammy’s grasp and came and grabbed me around the knees taking my attention away from my question of what it was.

Because I was so adamant that I would not go back to New Orleans, I wanted to make sure that I included objects from Christopher’s life.  My bouquet included some Indian Paint Brush from Alabama, White Magnolias from Louisiana and my favorite yellow roses. 

The wedding cake alluded to Christopher's adopted New Orleans. There the wedding cake sometimes comes with an extra set of decorations. Silver charms attached to ribbons are baked into the bottom layer of cake. During the "ribbon pull," all the single ladies gather around to choose a string — and their fate. Each charm represents a particular destiny. Popular charms include a ring (next to marry), a heart (symbol of new love), and a four-leaf clover (good luck is on its way)."

Dearly beloved, the Chaplin begins...

The service progresses to the point where Chris says his vows. "Sonja, I can't put my finger on the minute that I began to love you. I tell everyone it was the day when you let Nadine go, but it was before that. The first day I met you in the clinic, I had tried to look beyond that smirk. On the levy I realized you were a real spark and every day since you have tried to prove that to me. Your kind words and love and concern at my personal loss helped me return to the life of the living. You took me to task when I deserved it and you loved on me as a sister when I needed you. While we tried to work on cracking through your tough exterior, I saw you open your heart of friendship to Brody and Gregorio making us all a real team. Before our friends today I am promising you that I will never leave you until you prove to my heart that you don't want me anymore. I look forward to loving only you, growing old with you and bringing new life together into this world. While others may address us as City mouse and Country mouse or Butch and Sundance, I will always address you as my beloved one and wife."

Sonja's vows.

I had determined that when the time came for me to say my vows to Chris that I would not cry. I straight forwardly say to Chris "since I was a little girl, I had dreamed that I would marry Prince Charming and God sent me you. Few women work side by side their husband and fewer women have actually put their life into his hands. I appreciate how you have been a loyal friend to me and our team at NCIS. I loved seeing you interact with the children at the hospital. I enjoy watching you as you cheer on your 'Bama teams and as you chow down on any dish from a 'Nola restaurant. I am thankful that you saw in me someone that you could love and be a husband to. I promise you to continue to allow our relationship to grow and look forward to the future as we expand our family and grow old together. I love you Christopher LaSalle and I will do my best to honor our marriage and our life together."

In some African American communities, marrying couples will end their ceremony by jumping over a broom, either together or separately. This practice was used in a marriage ceremony in the 1840s and 1850s at the ceremonies of slaves whom were often not permitted to wed legally. Its revival in 20th century culture is due to the novel and miniseries Roots. Our family's broom was created by my mom's sister. The lace bow tied on it came from the wedding dress of my mother's grandmother. The chaplain then announces us as Mr. and Mrs. Christopher LaSalle and Chris takes my arm and we jump in unison over the broom.

 


	10. Happily Ever Afters Do Come True

I found out that I loved my new job.  I was only there a year when my supervisor had a heart attack and retired.  To my surprise I got promoted to be the lead agent.  Someone told me later on that there were some snubbed officers who had heard that the NCIS Director put his thumb on the scale and I got the job.  The ‘Nola office sent me a congratulatory plant addressed to ‘Elliot Ness’.  Let me tell you these alcohol smugglers and bootleggers were just as crafty and dangerous as any criminal that I had seen in New Orleans.  Two cases quickly came up involving Marines.  It was nice to work within the NCIS system again. I had forgotten, though, how much that I hated working crime scenes with dead bodies.  Thank goodness their coroner was just as helpful as Ms. Loretta.

Sonja on the other hand became a superstar within the FBI.  She was often dispatched with the agency as an undercover plant.  No one expected this short black woman to be a government agent.  Her daring bravado and the same snarkiness that Isler observed opened many doors for her with crime lords.  Sonja said she didn’t want to be a supervisor and after I saw her second bonus check, a small part of what the ‘take’ was in that case, I had to tell her ‘I ain’t scared of you girl!’  Her third award floored me.  We used it to pay off the mortgage. On that case she was responsible for recovering over $75 million worth of stolen tanks.

We put Chrissy into preschool allowing momma to go back home.  Momma cried at the airport and said she would come back when we decided to have a son.  I looked her very surprised.  I guess she and Sonja had been talking about us having a second child.  I thought my life was full but I couldn’t help but think how happy that I would be to have another little person running around in the house.

Two years later we brought home our son, Franklin Dwayne LaSalle. He was a big boy and came out with Cade’s bone structure.  Looks like you gave me a linebacker I told Sonja. “It feels like it too” said a weary Sonja. “That boy’s head was almost too big to push out!”  Franklin was a Percy family name.  The original Franklin Percy had escaped from slavery and was able to make it to a Quaker settlement in Salem, Ohio.  He farmed there and his property became a ‘Weigh Station’ for the Underground Railroad.

Momma came back to live us and finally decided that she would just stay.  She had made a circle of friends at her church and volunteered once a week at the USO at the airport. She still hated the snow but found solace that it delighted the children.

Last June Sonja insisted that we go to the local Juneteenth Celebration.  She had bought some children’s books for our now six year old about the topic and saw this as ideal opportunity to expand her exposure to this part of her history.  Personally I was amazed to see the several thousands of individuals who were descendants of slaves all in one place.  There I saw Americans of every color and every hue of brown. The Kenta cloth clothing, hats and scarves were eye opening.  We bought several picture for our home and one to put into Sonja’s office.

It was a long hot day.  When we got back to the house, the children were more than ready to eat, take a bath and go to bed.  I sat down at my computer and uploaded the many photos that we had taken that day. 

Ding.  There is a message from Tammy Gregorio. “I have to come out to D.C.  next month to testify in a case.  Do you think I could stop by on Saturday before I fly back to New Orleans?”  “Yes” I responded.  “You should know by now that you are always welcome in the home of the ‘mouse twins’.  After all Tammy, you knew before we did that we were a ‘perfect match’.”  I hit send and then went to jump into the shower myself.

 


End file.
